dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bergamo
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior Leader of the Trio De Dangers Leader of Team Universe 9 |Allegiance = Trio De Dangers Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = Sidra (superior) Roh (superior) Mojito (superior) Basil (youngest brother/teammate) Lavender (younger brother/teammate) Roselle (teammate) Oregano (teammate) Hyssop (teammate) Chappil (teammate) Sorrel (teammate) Hop (teammate) Comfrey (teammate) }} , known as , is a member of Trio De Dangers, a team of sibling fighters from Universe 9. He is the eldest brother of the trio. Appearance Bergamo is the tallest and the most muscular of the Trio De Dangers. He has steel-blue-colored fur, and wore a red scarf, bandages on both forearms, armbands on both arms, brown pants with a belt, and light brown shoes. It is possible Bergamo, Lavender and Basil from Universe 9 are of the same species with Majora and Shosa from their counterpart Universe 4. Like his brothers, Bergamo's general appearance resembled that of a humanoid wolf. Personality As his brother Basil prepares to fight, Bergamo slightly reveals his snide and condescending nature, telling his brother to "enjoy toying" with his opponent. In spite of this, he did show respect to Gohan while fighting against Lavender, seeing him as a potential worthy adversary after witnessing him fight his brother without his sight, which impressed him to an extent. He is also egotistical, publicly stating to be stronger than Goku, and directly countering the opinion of both Zeno, though, in the second case, he did so extremely politely. Nevertheless, unlike his siblings, Bergamo is also shown to have explicit honor, respect, and decency especially towards his brothers as shown when they proudly state their brotherly bonds and also when he was defeated his brothers quickly came to the rescue showing that they care for him. Bergamo, even though he was awed at the first glance of Goku's Super Saiyan Blue form, nonetheless, he is lever overwhelmed by seeing the latter entering Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken state with his Kamehameha charging at the wolf warrior, calling it "a show off". He is highly respectful to the gods and deities, calling them by their titles, as it is seen with Zeno, Future Zeno, Sidra and Roh, the only one out of the Trio The Dangers to do so. He showed extreme outrage towards Goku, blaming him for dooming the universes, displaying his care for life in general although he describes Universe 9 as a Garbage Dump Like Universe. This is such even though Zeno was already planning beforehand to destroy the lowest level universes. Sidra describes him as a smooth talker, addressing all deities present to share his viewpoint and successfully convincing both Zeno and Future Zeno to rescind their universal destruction rule were he to win, much to the astonishment of the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction and Angels present, doing precisely what Whis advised Goku himself not to do, despite his closeness and friendship to both rulers. Bergamo is likely the first mortal to leave such an impression on the deities of existence. In the Manga, as the fight between Universe 9 and 7 did not happen, Bergamo didn't show any hostility to Goku yet and chose to fight Narirama, Koitsukai and Panchia first instead of Goku. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Due to the fact that Future Zeno has no idea of what to expect in a tournament, Bergamo and his brothers, Lavender and Basil, are selected to participate in the Zen Exhibition Match, a small lead-up tournament that will precede the Tournament of Power where Team Universe 9 is matched up against Team Universe 7. Before being teleported to their respective benches, Bergamo with the Team Universe 9 greeted their opponents with a confident grin. Bergamo then watched as Basil fights Majin Buu who surprises them with his weird characteristics. Goku then tells them that Majin Buu won't be satisfied until Basil shows his Full Potential to which Bergamo agrees and saw Goku as someone who got potential. During the second match where Lavender fights Gohan, he explains to their Supreme Kai that Gohan's other senses were heightened when he was blinded by poison and acknowledges Gohan as a worthy opponent to fight. Before his battle with Goku, They learned that the losers in the Tournament of Power will have their universe erased which made Bergamo makes a proposition to Zeno and Future Zeno. The proposal he made was that, if he were to win his match against Goku, no universe would be destroyed, and the Tournament of Power would end without any death. To everyone's surprise, Zeno and Future Zeno agreed to the request but warned Goku that he should not hold back. When the battle has finally begun, Bergamo and Goku engages each other in a close quarter combat with Bergamo fighting on par with Goku and at some point even having a slight advantage. Eventually, Bergamo raised his arms and tells Goku to hit him while defenseless in order for him to demonstrate his Crusher Ability to which Goku agreed and proceeds to punch him which made Bergamo stronger and easily beats Goku into submission. However, Goku turns Super Saiyan used this to his advantage, as Bergamo gets more massive, the more open he is to attacks, as powerful as he may be, and therefore he cannot catch Goku due to his small size and speed. Goku then jumps and unleashes his Super Saiyan Blue form, which due to his Ki being identical to a God, surprises everyone and then proceeds to activate the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken technique. Bergamo shrugs this off nonetheless and begins to power up, while Goku prepares a God Kamehameha and launches it, Bergamo then counters with his ultimate technique, Wolfgang Penetrator which sends Goku's attack back at him and a brief Energy Clash ensues, but eventually, Goku manage send the attack back at Bergamo, which ends the battle and Goku being the victor. As he is picked up by his brothers, he angrily swears that every universe will be after Goku and Universe 7 will be the first to be erased. During the 40 hours preparation given to all the participants of the Tournament of Power while the Grand Priest is building the stage, it was revealed that some universes especially Universe 9 are having trouble finding fighters. Bergamo and his brothers explain to Sidra and their Angel that the inhabitants of their Universe are attempting to evacuate to another universe due to the threat of erasure resulting in revolts and chaos. The Brothers apologized to Mojito then Sidra uses Destruction on the nearby city. After the Grand Priest has finished building the stage, Team Universe 9 were one of the first to arrive and Bergamo stands with his teammates in silent while they were waiting for the other universes. Later on, like the other universes, they were being introduced by the Grand Priest. While the Grand Priest explains the rules once again, Bergamo and the rest of the fighters listens and Frieza then commented that the aggression is high while looking at the Trio de Dangers. When the Tournament of Power finally began, Bergamo and his brothers were one of the first fighters to charge into battle and after Goku knocks off Nink, he leads his brothers alongside with Chappil and Sorrel from their team to gang up on Goku. Bergamo, Lavender, and Basil took on Goku themselves. Bergamo then clashed with Goku for a little while and quickly regrouped with his brothers to outnumber him and they attack him with great coordination but Goku was prepared for them as he activates his Ki Body Barrier which nullifies Lavender's Poison and probably also prevents Bergamo from absorbing his attacks that makes him bigger and stronger just like what happened in the Zen Exhibition Match. The brothers fought back by moving so fast that the Saiyan can't keep up with them and they soon went on to attack him with Dangers' Triangle while mocking him. However, Vegeta came to help Goku which made Roh to call on the other Universe 9 Fighters to help them throw the two Saiyans off the stage. Despite the fact that they outnumber them, Goku and Vegeta managed to hold their ground until Lavender and Hop was caught off guard by Vegeta because of their cockiness which also made Team Universe 9's coordination sloppy. Goku quickly reacted to this and knocked off Chappil and Comfrey. thumb|left|Trio de Dangers being erased After most of their members were knocked off the stage by Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, and Android 18, Bergamo and his brothers went back to fighting the Saiyans again but they were pushed near the stage's edge by the both Super Saiyan's great skill and power. In their final moments, Bergamo and his brothers makes a last attempt to defeat the two Super Saiyans with their combined attack, Triangle Danger Beam, but it was overpowered when Goku and Vegeta transformed into the Super Saiyan Blue and countered it with their combined Final Kamehameha which also knocked them out the stage of the tournament. With all 10 members of Team Universe 9 defeated, The Grand Priest then announces that Universe 9 were out of the tournament and shall be erased to which both Zenos agreed. Bergamo and his brothers were quickly erased while unconscious alongside with their own God of Destruction, Supreme Kai, Team Members, and Universe which shocked every Universe present and leaves them in despair. Power ;Anime Bergamo is one of the Trio De Dangers, and stated as the strongest warrior in Universe 9 out of those at the Zen Exhibition Match."Bergamo the Crusher Vs Son Goku! Which One Wields the Limitless Power?!" preview He is capable of turning his opponent's techniques into his own power and can increase his size by absorbing opponents hits. In addition to that, the power feedback is transferred to his fists to deal the damage received by a factor of two, meaning he is able to deal twice the damage he was dealt. At his basic level of power, Bergamo is capable of fighting on par with base form Goku, even gaining a slight advantage. He was able to endure and absorb a barrage of Goku's punches when he lets himself be attacked without defending, though was shown to have slight discomfort after taking many hits. After taking many of Goku's attacks, he easily overpowers Goku in base form but is unable to gain the upper hand against him as a Super Saiyan, being unable to land many blows because of his huge size. When Goku goes Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, Bergamo powers up and manages to briefly hold back the God Kamehameha and even sending it back to Goku with his Wolfgang Penetrator. However, after powering up a bit more, Goku manages to send the attack back and overwhelm the wolf and defeating him. Despite his ability to absorb power, Bergamo's potential power is not endless, as the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken's power proved too much for him to withstand, and reverted him back to normal. Additionally Goku did not use his true power against Bergamo, as when Goku fights Toppo soon after, Toppo notes that Goku had been hiding his true Super Saiyan Blue power up until then. During the Tournament of Power, Goku states that he is glad to fight the Trio De Dangers again especially Bergamo who he says that last time they fought he just used Goku's power and hid his own. Bergamo with his brothers did hold a significant advantage over the Saiyan in his base form when they used their signature Dangers' Triangle. However, when Goku and Vegeta used their Super Saiyan forms, they were quickly outmatched, and they were defeated when their Triangle Dangers Beam was countered by Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta's Final Kamehameha. Although Bergamo and his brothers were thought to be Universe 9's strongest fighters, Beerus proclaims them as weaklings and believes Goku could easily beat the three of them with his full power. ;Manga Together with his brothers he is able to pressure Gohan. He is able to remain standing when attacked by Frost's ki blast while the likes of Lavender, Oregano and Sorrell could not. In one on one combat he is quickly outmatched by Piccolo who had him sitting on the end of the arena and then launched off the stage by a kick from Frieza who caught him off-guard due to talking with Sidra. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly by utilizing Ki. *'Energy Wave' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Power Up' - Bergamo can increase his Ki to power up. *'Undetectable ''Ki' – It is noted by Goku that Bergamo and his Brothers' ''ki is impossible to detect which makes them a tricky opponents. *'Sharp Claws' - He was shown to have sharp claws and after his short brawl with Goku during the Zen Exhibition Match, a part of Goku's clothes was sliced which implies he tried to slash him at some point. *'Crusher Ability' – When Bergamo is struck by an opponent's energy, he attacks them with double the amount of power. However this ability has a limit. **'Giant Form' – Bergamo can grow to a gigantic size through damage absorption; for each hit he receives he grows larger in size and more powerful. However, this has the negative affect of making him slower. **'Powered Fists and Kicks' – Bergamo can focus the power absorbed into his fist or feet (turning them bright red) and attack with powerful punches and kicks. **'Powered Power Up' – Bergamo can increase his Ki to power up using the energy he absorbed. The aura he gains is a red one, similar to that of the Kaio-ken and Auta Magetta. **'Powered Energy Waves' – While using the energy he has absorbed, Bergamo can fire a barrage augmented energy blasts at his opponents. *'Danger Beam' - Bergamo using both hands charges and shoots a blue colored energy wave. Appears as his Special Attack on Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Wolfgang Penetrator' - Bergamo shoots a very powerful energy wave from the palm of his hands and he can use the energy he already absorbed to make it powerful enough to deflect and send Goku's God Kamehameha back, though he was still eventually defeated. *'Trio De Dangers' - Though Bergamo is considered as the most powerful fighter in the Universe 9, It was shown that he works best at teamfights especially if allied with his brothers. When fighting together, they stated that they defeated powerful foes they cannot beat individually and was shown to pressure Goku in the Tournament of Power. **'Dangers' Triangle' - The Trio De Danger's signature team up technique where Bergamo and his brothers surrounds an opponent in a place while they were quickly switching places and battle styles in a triangle formation and strikes when an opponent shows an opening. According to them have been used to crush strong opponents they cannot defeat individually. **'Triangle Danger Beam' - Bergamo and his brothers using both hands, shoots a colored full power energy waves of their respective colors (Bergamo's attack was colored blue). It is the Trio De Danger's final attack used as a last attempt to defeat Goku and Vegeta but unfortunately it was countered by when the two Saiyans transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and unleashed their own combined attack, the Final Kamehameha, which resulted with the trio's defeat. Forms and Transformations Giant By converting the damage he takes from an enemy into his own power, Bergamo grows in size, becoming Giant,Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle and becomes able to hit the enemy with twice the power that they sent at him. Bergamo was capable of gaining power matching Super Saiyan Blue Goku with Kaio Ken at his peak size. However, Bergamo's ability was overloaded when Goku used his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, causing him to revert to normal, as the power was too much or possibly because he could not take energy from Goku who uses at that time. The giant form also had the flaw of reducing Bergamo's speed as he got increasingly larger. Video Game Appearances *'Super Dragon Ball Heroes' *'Dokkan Battle' Bergamo appears in Super Dragon Ball Heroes Mission 8. Bergamo appears as a playable character in Dokkan Battle. Voice actors *Japanese: Eiji Takemoto *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Bergamo (Base/Giant Form) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) (Anime only) *Bergamo, Lavender, and Basil vs. Panchia, Narirama, and Koitsukai (Manga only) *Bergamo, Lavender, and Basil vs. Goku *Bergamo, Lavender, and Basil vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) *Bergamo (Illusion), Lavender (Illusion), Basil (Illusion), Hop (Illusion), and Sorrel (Illusion) vs. Gohan and Piccolo Trivia *Bergamo's name is a pun on Bergamot, an alternate name for the Monarda flower; a culinary herb from the Lamiaceae family. He also shares the same name as a city in Italy. *Supplemental material prior to his fighting debut erroneously referred to him as "Poison Bergamo" and stated that he used poison, however it turned out that Lavender was the one with these traits. *In supplemental material prior to his debut in the anime, it was stated that Lavender was the eldest brother, and Bergamo was the middle brother. However, when they appeared in the anime, it was revealed that he was the oldest brother, not Lavender. *Bergamo's words seem to backfire on him as every time he says/swears something it ends up wrong or happening to him. **According to him, his power absorption ability is limitless but it ends up wrong as he was defeated and shrinks back to normal when he is defeated by Goku. But its also possible that he cannot absorb God Energy which led to his defeat. **At the end of their fight in the Exhibition Match, he said Universe 7 will be the first one to be erased which ends up happening to Universe 9. *The size of Bergamo's scarf and clothes does get bigger like him when he uses his Crusher Ability while absorbing Goku's attacks. *Bergamo's Crusher Ability is similar to Super 17 and Yakon, though it can also be noted that Bergamo's ability defines Negative Feedback. *He is based on Zangetsu, an Arcade game card. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Trujący Bergamo Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Erased Characters